


Happy Halloween

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peter Hale is the Big Bad Wolf, Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Mikaela realized too late that dressing as a certain girl in red isn't a good idea when you have your very own Big Bad Wolf lurking around...





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> ...I regret nothing xD and this had to be done but I might go back and add more to it later on or I'll put it somewhere in my story and add more it then ^^
> 
> The picture below is her costume. The only difference is that her corset is black instead of brown.
> 
> Mikaela is a senior in High School in this one shot

## Lil Red Riding Hood

  

**_ooh!_ **

Mikaela stood in front of her full length mirror that was on the back of her bedroom door, smoothing out the skirt of her costume and turning around so she could look at herself.

It was a more of an older look for her especially since she was wearing a corset that was pushing her boobs up... How women during the Victorian age could wear something like this is beyond her but she had to give them credit because it was hard to breathe in the damn thing.

She nodded her head before she bends over and grabs her red cloak, she clipped it around her neck and drew the hood over her head. Mikaela grabbed her basket and left her room.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." Mikaela said.

Amelia looked up and smiled, saying, "Alright, have fun..."

"Will do." She waved once before she left the house, walking down the driveway until she got to the sidewalk and started to walk down it . 

**_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_  **   
**_Why it's Little Red Riding Hood._ **

She was walking passed the wood line when she heard a rustling sound coming from the woods, Mikaela stops walking when she hears it and looks towards the sound. The teen slowly slipped her hand into her basket where her box was. 

And just as her fingertips touched the smooth wood surface, she felt a large hand grab her wrist and pulled her hand away from the box. She gasped and snapped her head to the side to see who is was, almost giving herself whiplash in the process. When she saw who it was, she adopted an annoyed look before she yanked her arm away out of his grasp.

"… You fucking stalker."

Peter chuckled in response and said, "How cruel, and here I am keeping an eye on you out of the goodness of my heart."

Yeah, sure he was. There's no way in hell that she'll believe him.

"I knew I felt creepy stalker eyes on my back." She muttered as she stepped away from Peter.

"Actually my eyes were on your chest." Peter corrected casually with a smirk, Mikaela glared at him in annoyance.

  ** _Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_**  
 ** _You sure are lookin' good,_**  
 ** _You're everything a big bad wolf could want._**

Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Yes, because that really makes me want to hurt you less."

"You can be so cruel to me."

Mikaela snorts at that and said, "Yeah, sure whatever... What are you doing here? Other than stalking me like you normally do."

"I wasn't stalking you."

"You were in hiding and only showed yourself now… That is stalking, Peter." 

**_Listen to me!_ **

"Is it really?" Peter asked with a surprised look on his face, it was so obvious that it was fake.

Mikaela stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't fall off the dunce wagon yesterday, Peter."

Peter smiled at her as he reached towards her, the eighteen year old tensed up in response.

"Don't be so tense, Mikaela." The older man said with a charming smile.

 ** _Little Red Riding Hood,_  **  
 ** _I don't think little big girls should_**    
 ** _Go walking in these spooky old woods alone._**

Mikaela snorted once more and said, "I can be tense all I want."

She watched as the reaching hand gently touched a lock of black hair and he curled it around his finger.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe it has to due with the fact that you tried killing Derek at one point." Mikaela snapped out as she slapped his hand away, wincing when the action caused him to pull the lock of hair.

**_Ah-ooh!_ **

"Your eyes can be so cruel sometimes." Peter said. "Especially when Derek is involved."

Mikaela frowned at that and asked, "Say what?" Okay, so that wasn't a very intelligence question but dammit Peter was confusing sometimes. 

Peter reached towards her once again, this time Mikaela fought the urge to tense up while he killed Derek's previous lovers he never threatened Mikaela once, "Whenever the fact that I almost killed him is brought up, your eyes turn cold and cruel." She felt him touch her cheek bone, just under her right eye.

"That's because you tried to kill your family... And you killed your niece too so yeah of course my eyes will turn cold." Mikaela said. "You don't kill family, Peter."

 ** _What big eyes you have,_  **  
 ** _The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad,_**    
 ** _So just to see that you don't get chased,_**    
 ** _I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._**

"Yes, you've been telling me that since we met, Mikaela." Peter said as he pulled his hand away.

She rolled her brown eyes and said, "Hopefully it'll sink in but somehow I doubt it."

The werewolf chuckled at that but didn't say anything, it was a good thing that he had a sense of humor especially if someone basically is sarcastic to him. Something that Mikaela is normally is towards him since it was a side that is normally seen whenever Peter is around.

Then she tensed up when she saw him eye her up and down.

 ** _What full lips you have,_  **  
 ** _They're sure to lure someone bad,_**    
 ** _So until you get to Grandma's place,_**    
 ** _I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._**

"What?" She snapped out.

"Oh, nothing." Peter mused as he started to walk around her, slowly... Much like the predator that he was. "I just really like your costume."

"... Thank you." Mikaela bite out as she turned with him, refusing to let him behind her.

He smiled at her actions, clearly amused by them, "Little Red Riding Hood..."

 ** _I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on,_  **  
 ** _Until I'm sure that you've been shown,_**    
 ** _That I can be trusted walking with you alone._**

Mikaela eyed him warily as he started to walk closer towards her, "What of it?" She took a step back for every step he took towards her.

"I thought you'd go as a wolf." Peter said with a shrug.

"Just because I turn into a wolf doesn't mean I have to dress as a wolf." Mikaela said as she walked backwards. And it would have been too on the nose since she was a Wolf Girl and could turn into a wolf. Not the wolf/human hybrids that werewolves could turn into sometimes.

It was obvious that he was herding her somewhere but for some reason, she couldn't stop her feet.

**_Ah-ooh!_ **

Probably because she knew that if she stopped, he'd grab her again and not let go until someone came to save her or she saves herself with a well aimed punch. He had learned the hard way that she had one mean left hook.

But that didn't stop him from grabbing her again and again though...

 ** _Little Red Riding Hood,_  **  
 ** _I'd like to hold you if I could,_**    
 ** _But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't._**

Mikaela stops walking when she hits something, a quick glance over her shoulder told her that Peter had herded her towards a tree and caged her in with his arms.  His hands were on either side of her head on the trunk of the tree.

She stares up at Peter with wide brown eyes as his eyes glowed blue.

"Little Red Riding Hood, what are you going to do?" Peter asked as he leaned down towards to nuzzle her neck that was exposed when she had to tilt her head back in order to look up at him then he swiped his tongue over it, causing her to jolt in surprise at the feel of his warm, wet tongue.

**_Ah-ooh!_ **

"Peter, I swear to God I will knee you if you don't release me right now." Mikaela managed to say without stuttering.

In response, Peter slipped a leg between hers. Mikaela felt his lips curl into a smirk against the skin of her neck then he blew a puff of air onto the wet spot causing the eighteen year old to shiver in response.

"Be nice, Mikaela." Peter murmured against her skin.

Mikaela shoved him away, at least she tried to but he was much larger than she was so it was a light push barely even felt really. She could feel his hands on the back of her skirt, could feel him start to raise the fabric up slowly, Mikaela could feel the heat of his skin on the skin of her legs.

 ** _What a big heart I have,_  **  
 ** _The better to love you with,_**    
 ** _Little Red Riding Hood,_**    
 ** _Even bad wolves can be good._**

"This isn't even funny, Peter." Mikaela snapped out now getting annoyed. 

He had joked around like this with her before and it had earned him a quick punch then she had stormed off to hang out with Scott and Stiles, ignoring Peter for the rest of the month. It had amused Peter and for some reason, Derek seemed relieved that she was ignoring Peter and avoiding him. That had wiped the amused look right off Peter's face as both Uncle and Nephew gave each other death glares.

"Funny?" Peter asked as he pulled away from her. "Why would you say that, hm?"

"Uh because you've joked around like this before with me." Mikaela said as she started to shove him away from her.

 ** _I'll try to be satisfied,_  **  
 ** _Just to walk close by your side,_**    
 ** _Maybe you'll see things my way,_**    
 ** _Before we get to Grandma's place._**

Peter allowed her to push him away, which was a surprise but she didn't wait to see if he'd stay away from her because was already putting a distance between them.

"Oh, that was because we were in front of Derek and his friends." Peter said with a smile, amused by her actions.

Mikaela glared at him as she straightened her costume, fixing her cloak until it covered her body completely. "Whatever, I don't want you to touch me period." She snapped. "You've killed any girl that Derek has ever dated and I don't want you to kill me for even being friends with him." Mikaela lifted her hood so that it covered her head once more. "I refuse to be the rabbit to your wolf."

 ** _Little Red Riding Hood,_  **  
 ** _You sure are lookin' good,_**    
 ** _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._**

"You're such a cute looking rabbit though." Peter said with a smirk.

Mikaela sighed heavily as she started to walk again, "I spent too much time talking to you... I need to meet up with Stiles and Scott." She wasn't even going to response to his comment about her being a cute rabbit, he was probably teasing her again. 

"I'll walk with you." Peter said as he walked next to her. 

**_Ah-ooh! I mean ba-aah!_ **

**_Ba-aah_ **

"Why?" Mikaela asked as she looked at him.

"Because Little Red Riding Hood shouldn't be walking alone at night." Peter said with a wolfish smile. "Wolves hunt at night and you're just too yummy to ignore."

The black haired eighteen year old girl just sent him a peeved stare before she looked away and picked up her pace, now eager to meet up with her friends so that she wouldn't be alone with Peter any longer than she needed to be.

It was a good thing that she had decided against dressing as a Bunny Girl given how he reacted to this costume, she didn't even want to think about how he would have reacted to her in  _that_  costume...

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!!!


End file.
